Another Path
by Saturn's Silence
Summary: What would happen if Hollyleaf ended up growing up in Windclan instead of Thunderclan? This is exactly what happens when young Hollykit gets lost in a blizzard and a certain blue eyed grump finds her in the snow at the border. Join Hollyleaf in her life in Windclan, and find out just how differently things would have played out. AU
1. Prologue

Another Path  
By: Brittglamorra

 ****

 **Welp! I hope you guys are going to enjoy this! This is an AU I've had stuck in my head for a long time. It was inspired by the scene in Power of Three where Hollyleaf squeezes in between Crowfeather and Breezepelt to see Greystripe as he returns. That always struck me as interesting. Imagine seeing the three dark grey-black cats beside one another, one from a different clan, with 'different parents' and yet looking so strikingly similar to the two on either side of her. I love it! ^^ So I thought, 'How would things play out differently if she grew up with them in Windclan instead?' And voila! This idea popped into my head and thus the story has begun! Hope you guys enjoy! Have fun reading!  
**

Prologue: A Snowy Start

Snow swept through the forest, and Leafpool shivered inside the hollowed out tree trunk. She was curled around her kits. Squirelflight lay between her and the entrance, curled tightly around her sister and the three bundles between them. The wind was bitter and cold, and Leafpool regretted waiting to return to the hollow for the extra three sunrises. They could have been back before the storm hit, but Leafpool had insisted they wait...she wanted the extra time with her little ones. Now as they lay shivering in the bitter cold Leafpool regretted it. They'd lain awake through the night shivering around the kits…

Near dawn things were calmer. The snow fell lighter, but still in thick flakes. It was time to leave.

"Leafpool. Let's go before the storm starts again." Squirelflight insisted firmly. Leafpool sighed and nuzzled each kit awake.

"Come little ones. It's time to return home." She murmured.

"But we don't want to leave the hollow!" Hollykit complained. Leafpool nudged them out into the fluffy new snow.

"We must." Leafpool meowed, suddenly feeling a sense of urgency.

And so after some complaints from the kits they set out again. Slowly heavy large flakes of snow began to cascade more quickly down from the lightening grey sky. The kits quickly began stumbling, pelts tossed the wrong way, and frost clinging to their fur and whiskers.

"Momma!" Came a sudden wail. Leafpool rushed back and lifted Jaykit, who'd collapsed in a dip, out of the snow and carried him. Shortly after Squirelflight was carrying Lionkit, who'd collapsed, shivering violently, and Hollykit bravely tottered on behind, following the white tipped tails of the two she-cats.

They'd been trekking on for awhile when suddenly the wind picked up and slammed against the cats so hard that the two adults stumbled to the ground and Hollykit vanished beneath a mound of snow. They staggered up and looked around desperately. "Hollykit!" Leafpool wailed, rooting through the snow bank.  
With shrieks of defiance the tiny black kit burst from a snow drift, panting. Leafpool breathed out in relief and picked up Jaykit again.  
Carefully they moved on but the storm was getting worse and worse, until they couldn't see their paws in front of them. The two she-cats held their heads low, and kept their eyes narrowed to slits. Hollykit staggered forwards blindly with her eyes squeezed shut but started to veer off away from her mother…

After what seemed like moons Leafpool and Squirelflight spotted the familiar walls of camp and rushed towards the camp entrance. But before they could push in Leafpool looked back and realized Hollykit was gone…

"Hollykit!" She shrieked.

… /ᐠ-ᆽ-ᐟ \\...

Meanwhile deep in the forest, Hollykit was still blindly struggling through the deep snow, but cold was slowly taking over her tiny body, making it hard for her to move. Finally, wailing weakly for her mother...she collapsed into the snow and felt numbness creep over her. Dizzying blackness clouded her mind and she gave in to the darkness.

A rough tongue briskly licking her fur the wrong way woke Hollykit. She opened her eyes and the hazy image of a dark greyish black tom with blue eyes swam before her. His mouth was moving but she could hardly hear him. His voice was broken. She made one word out clearly though.

" _Name…?"_ She blinked blearily at him.

"H...Holly…" She broke off as everything went dark again.

The next few hours were a blur...the feeling of teeth meeting her scruff, of her body dangling over open air and bumping against his legs as he ran. The feeling of wind blast her frail body even more harshly than before and the sounds of rattling branches fading to be replaced by the unrelenting roar of the wind. And then many smells assaulted her. Many cats, the warm scent of blood, a strange sharp plant scent, heather. And the frosty scent of peat.

The wind finally stopped hitting her and she felt branches scrape against her sides. Then there was a brief silence, broken only by the sound of paws thumping against the frozen earth...then warmth. It engulfed her so suddenly, and the rich scent of milk flooded her senses. She let out a tiny weak mewl, longing to be warm and full-fed again.

She felt herself being lowered, and set between two damp paws.

"Nightcloud. I found a kit by the stream...can you nurse it? She's weak and cold. I think she might die…" he meowed. Hollykit felt a small cold nose prod her pelt.

"Where in Starclans name did she come from? What kind of mother would leave their kit out in this storm she looks like she was born less than a quarter moon ago." A soft voice meowed.

"I don't know but she needs warmth and milk soon. I'll go get the Medicine-cat. Will you care for her?" He asked.

"Of course. Set her here by my belly. I'll soon have her warm and full." The she-cat meowed.

Hollykit felt teeth clamp on her scruff again and lift her. But a moment later she felt a body radiating heat next to her, and smelled milk. Her mother? It had to be. She leaned forwards and latched onto the she-cats belly, and began suckling, feeling the warm liquid pour down her throat and warm her from the inside out. She barely noticed a rough tongue rasping over her fur and warming her up all the way again.

"She said her name was Holly." The tom meowed gruffly before his paws steps faded away.

"So...Hollykit." The she-cat murmured, a gentle fondness entering her voice.

Hollykit nuzzled close to her mother, suckling greedily. She squeaked in surprise as she felt a bump against her muzzle that seemed to be coming from inside the she-cats warm belly.

"Soon you won't be alone anymore little one." The she-cat murmured.

Hollykit pressed her muzzle back against the she-cat and began to suckle again, slowly drifting into a warm, comfortable deep sleep.

 **Yee! Chapter 1 done! This was a bit rushed but it will get better in quality in the next chapters. :) Hope you guys enjoy! May take me awhile to update again though, because I want to finished reading Crowfeather's Trial before I continue with this. Please review if you would like!**


	2. Allegiances

Warriors:  
Another Path

Allegiances

 **Leader** :  
Onestar-Small light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Willowpaw)

 **Deputy** :

Ashfoot-Grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Medicine-cat:**  
Barkface-Short tailed brown tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors** :

Tornear-Tabby tom

Crowfeather-Long legged dark grey tom with blue eyes  
Owlwhisker-Light brown tabby tom

Weaselfur-Ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Antpaw)

Dewspots-Spotted gray tabby she-cat

(Apprentice, Emberpaw)

 **Apprentices** :

Antpaw-Brown tom with one black ear  
Emberpaw-Gray tom with two dark paws  
Willowpaw-Gray she-cat

 **Queens** :

Whitetail-Small white she-cat

(mother of Heatherkit, Harekit and Kestrelkit)

Nightcloud-Long furred black she-cat with orange eyes

(Mother of Hollykit and Breezekit)

Gorsetail-Very pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders** :  
Morningflower-Very old tortoiseshell she-cat  
Webfoot-Dark grey tabby tom


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hollykit lashed her tail and let out a squeal as her brother, Breezekit pounced on her and tumbled her over the frosty hollow. She was however, bigger than him, with broader shoulders and easily pushed him off.

"Mousebrain! You're getting me all dirty!" she snapped. "Onestar's supposed to visit us today remember!" Breezekit scoffed and lashed his tail.

"Onestar already knows I'm going to be the best Warrior!" He boasted loudly. Hollykit rolled her eyes but purred, feeling a surge of excitement rush through her. She wanted to be the greatest Warrior ever. She could already even imagine leading her clan proudly.  
 _Hollystar! Leader of Windclan!  
_ She thought, her green eyes brightening at the idea. It sounded...right. She lifted her chin, eyes blazing with determination. Then she began to determinedly lick her dark greyish black pelt into silky submission. Soon it was sleek and gleamed in the weak afternoon sunshine. It was early newleaf and frost still turned the moor white each day but it seemed such a long time since the relentless blizzards of Leaf Bare. It'd been four moons since Hollykit had been found, but she knew nothing more than her mother, Nightcloud, her brother, Breezekit, and her father, Crowfeather, though he didn't often come to see them. He had before she'd reached a moon, but had become really strange and distant after the gathering one day. She knew the names of some of the other Windclan warriors too, but not many. She couldn't even remember the name of the Medicine-cat but remembered spending some time in there during Leaf Bare when she and her brother became very sick. That was one of the few times she remembered her father seeing them. He'd spent night after night, curled around his two kits, silently keeping them warm.

She wished he would visit them more. Hollykit thought he was the most courageous and strong warrior in all the clans! But her mother was pretty great too! And she spent all her time with her kits. Hollykit smiled fondly as Nightcloud suddenly padded from the nursery and over to her two kits, licking Hollykit's ear.

While Breezekit more resembled their father, lean, short furred and a dark grey, Hollykit took after her mother. With longer fur, black in color. And a more broad shouldered build. Though despite this she had unusually long legs, tall ears and narrow features like her father.

She had a very deep bond with her mother. But still she yearned for her father. However she knew that likely would not happen.

Nightcloud sat next to Hollykit, watching as Breezekit leaped and twisted after a leaf. She smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"Are you excited to meet Onestar properly?" Nightcloud asked with a purr. Hollykit perked her ears and straightened, that light of excitement once more entering her very green eyes.

"Oh yes! I have lots to learn from him if I'm going to be clan leader one day!" Hollykit declared confidently. Nightcloud let out a mrrow of laughter.

"Oh are you now?" She asked.

"Yup! I want to be the very best warrior ever and protect and help my clan forever!" She stated, puffing out her small fluffy chest. Nightcloud smiled.

"Well you just work hard and maybe one day you will be leader." She purred. Hollykit could not contain her squeak of excitement. She nuzzled her mother's leg but then was suddenly distracted as a long legged pale brown tabby approached them.

"Onestar!" Quickly, she stood up and bowed her head respectfully, emerald green gaze glowing with excitement and awe. Though he was smaller than most toms, Onestar held a powerful air about him. Breezekit meanwhile scrambled to his paws and raced over to stand next to his sister. His fur was covered in dust and stuck out at all angles. Hollykit cringed internally and Nightcloud looked exasperated but met Onestar's gaze with an amused glint in her eye. He smiled back and turned his gaze back to the kits.

"Hello kits." The brown tabby purred. Hollykit lifted her chin proudly, her eyes bright.  
"Hello Onestar!" She responded.  
"Hi Onestar!" Breezekit echoed, amber eyes round. Onestar let out a purr.  
"You both are growing very well. Have you been enjoying the camp since you were allowed out of the nursery?" He asked. Hollykit was about to respond but her brother piped up first.  
"Yeah! It's super fun! But I don't like the other cats. They always stare at us." He grumbled. Hollykit stared at her brother, horrified. She didn't know many cats either but to say you didn't like your clanmates was ridiculous! Onestar seemed to agree.  
"A good Warrior values his clanmates young one. You'll have to know each and every one of them, and know each by their scents one day. And a good Warrior respects and values his clanmates. I know all of my clanmates. I respect all of them and appreciate each of their strengths. They only watch you because they are happy there are kits in the clan." Onestar told him. Breezekit lowered his gaze and Hollykit was thinking.  
 _A good Warrior knows all their clanmates… well I'm gonna be the best Warrior there ever was! I will start getting to know my clanmates tomorrow…  
_ "I would like to meet more of them. I bet they have great stories too. Like Morningflower and Webfoot too!" She meowed, eyes bright. Onestar nodded, with a smile.  
"Yes. Every cat has stories to tell and knowledge to pass to each young cat. Not just elders. Don't be afraid to talk to your other clanmates." Onestar meowed. Hollykit met his gaze.  
"I'm not afraid. I want to be the best Warrior in the clan. So I want to learn everything I can. And all my clanmates have something to teach." She told him. He smiled.  
"That's a good way to look at it. I will be very interested to see the two of you grow when you begin training. I have a feeling you two are going to be fine young Warriors." He purred. Hollykit and Breezekit puffed out their chests and gazed at Onestar as he touched his nose to each of their heads, and nodded to Nightcloud before turning, and striding across the clearing towards his den.

Nightcloud purred and curled her tail around her kits, licking Breezekit's head.  
"You two did great." She purred. Breezekit turned to his mother and began boasting again but Hollykit was still gazing after Onestar, her mind wandering. She would be the best Warrior she could be, and follow the Warrior code, and know all her clanmates. And one day. She would be the leader of her clan.

She was distracted as she noticed her father padding into camp. Crowfeather had a few pieces of prey in his jaws and lead his patrol into the camp. Weaselfur and Owlwhisker followed him in and the three toms dropped their prey on the Fresh Kill pile. A moment later Dewspots and Leaftail pushed into camp with the apprentices, Emberpaw, Antpaw and Willowpaw. Hollykit had heard the two Warriors discussing, assessing the apprentices earlier that day. She knew soon they would be Warriors. The two young Warriors broke away from the three younger cats and headed across the clearing, intercepting Onestar, who drew them towards his den to speak. Hollykit watched with interest, but her musings were interrupted as her brother shot across the clearing towards Crowfeather, and bounced around his paws, asking him a string of questions.

"Is any of that for us? Did you see any foxes? Did you see any other clans? Did you get in a fight? Did you see a dog? Or a twoleg? I can't wait till I can go with you! Can you play with us?!" He asked in a rush. Crowfeather stood still, and looked down at his son, his gaze unreadable. His eyes flicked up towards Hollykit, and then Nightcloud then back down at Breezekit.  
"I uh. Can't. I have duties. To attend to." He meowed awkwardly, stepping around his kit. But Breezekit trailed him, his amber eyes round.  
"But why? What do you have to do? You've been patrolling all day! Can I come?" Crowfeather, stepped around him again.  
"Um..No. You can't. I'm busy."  
"PLEASE!" Breezekit persisted, trying to follow his father again, but getting under the dark grey toms paws and causing him to stumble. As he regained his footing, Crowfeather whirled on Breezekit.  
"NO! I'm not playing your foolish kit games! I said I'm busy! Now get back to your mother!" He snarled, ears flattening. Breezekit stared up at him with huge, shocked eyes, as his father loomed over him. Hollykit was shocked at the toms aggressive dismissal. She raced forwards, her fur bristling and thrust herself between her father and her brother. Her tiny body was rigid, and fur fluffed out aggressively. She thrust her muzzle towards her fathers, her eyes slits of green fire.  
"Leave my brother alone!" She snarled, facing him without fear. Her nose bumped his hard and he drew back a little. Crowfeather then blinked, surprise glinting briefly in his blue eyes, before he curled his lip, and turned, stalking towards the Warriors den. But he didn't get far. Nightcloud was blocking his path, her fur fluffed out angrily.

"How dare you speak to our son like that! He is a kit!" She snarled.  
"Get out of my way Nightcloud." Crowfeather mumbled.  
"No! I am sick of you treating them like this! You tried to be a good father at first! Now you're nothing more than a fox heart! You're the worst father imaginable! Why would you EVER think it was ok to speak to a kit like that?! What happened to you?!" She demanded in a furious hiss. Crowfeather blinked at her, as though at a loss.  
"I…I…" He seemed to be looking for words but none found him.  
"I, I..?" Nightcloud echoed in a mocking tone. "Is that all you have to say you flea brained tom?!"

"You know what? I don't need this!" Crowfeather spat, trying to navigate around Nightcloud. But she wouldn't let him pass and got in his face again, demanding an answer.

Hollykit shifted self consciously, still standing in front of her brother. The cats around the clearing had turned their heads and awkwardly watched the exchange. Hollykit turned to her brother, nudging his flank.  
"Come on. Lets go." She whispered. Breezekit flinched away from her.  
"Leave me alone!" He spat. Hollykit blinked, taken aback as she stared at him. Hurt sparked in her heart. After a moment, of Breezekit looking angry he seemed to notice the hurt in her eyes and realize what he'd just done. He jerked forwards, pressing his muzzle into his sisters fur.  
"Hollykit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" He meowed swiftly. Hollykit blinked away her hurt and nuzzled his ears. She was acutely aware of her parents still arguing behind her.  
"It's ok. Let's go to the Nursery." She murmured. Breezekit nodded and the two kits slunk away from their parents and pushed into the quiet dark of the den, where their voices were muffled and words became inaudible. She lay in their nest with her brother, grooming his fur.

She sighed as she heard Ashfoots loud commanding voice ordering the two to stop quarreling and the uncomfortable silence that fell over the clearing. A few heartbeats later, Nightcloud poked her head into the den, her eyes sorrowful.  
"I'm going for a walk." She informed them. Hollykit just nodded and Breezekit didn't even look up. The black queen eyed them for a moment then retreated from the den. Hollykit sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on her brothers back and dozing off.

***/ᐠ-ᆽ-ᐟ\\***

She didn't know how long they'd been dozing when she heard Whitetail push into the den.  
"Hollykit. Breezekit. Onestar is about to call a meeting." She purred gently. Heatherkit burst into the den with Harekit and Kestrelkit close behind her.  
"We're being made apprentices!" Heatherkit meowed loudly. The much bigger kits, clambered to the edge of Hollykit and Breezekit's nest and the two dark pelted kits leapt to their paws.  
"Thats great Heatherkit!" Breezekit purred, shyly meeting her gaze. Hollykit felt a stab of jealousy but pushed it aside.  
"That's great! Congratulations!" She purred, touching her nose to each of theirs. Kestrelkit leaned close to her, and she smiled at him. She'd become good friends with the gentle small tom over time. He leaned close to her ear.  
"Onestar is gonna let me train as a Medicine-cat!" He whispered. Hollykit's eyes widened.  
"Thats wonderful!" She purred.  
"What is?" Breezekit asked, looking away from Heatherpaw.

But suddenly they were interrupted by a loud yowl from the clearing.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch the swiftest rabbits, join here beneath Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Onestar yowled. The kits all leaped to their paws and scrambled past Whitetail and into the clearing. Whitetail huffed and followed.

As Hollykit emerged into the clearing, she saw her mother push through the gorse that surrounded the camp entrance and pad across the clearing. She halted near the back of the crowd and sat down. Crowfeather pushed out of the Warriors den and sat near the front, as far away from Nightcloud as possible. Hollykit frowned and led her brother over to Nightcloud. The queen looked down as they approached.  
"Hello Breezekit, Hollykit. I'm really sorry about earlier." She whispered to them. Breezekit pressed into his mother's fur and Hollykit nuzzled her leg.  
"It's ok momma. Are you feeling better?" She asked. Nightcloud smiled and licked her head.  
"Oh my sweet kit. Always worrying about everyone else." She purred. "But yes. I'm ok." Hollykit nodded and sat beside her mother and brother, turning her gaze across the clearing as Whitetail sat off to the side, with her three kits lined up in front of her, chests puffed out proudly. The three clan apprentices were also sitting nearby, fur groomed into gleaming perfection and eyes bright, and excited.

"Clanmates. Today I perform two of the most important ceremonies in clan life. The making of both Warriors and apprentices." He turned his gaze down to the apprentices.  
"Antpaw, Willowpaw, Emberpaw. Step forwards." He instructed. The three apprentices moved to the front of the group, and their mentors followed, sitting behind them. His amber gaze swung to the mentors.  
"Dewspots, Leaftail. Have your apprentices proven that they are ready to leave their youths behind, and step into the roles of full Warriors?" He questioned.

"Yes Onestar. Emberpaw is strong." Dewspots meowed.  
"Yes. Antpaw learned fast and shows battle skill." Leaftail added. Onestar nodded.  
"And Willowpaw has shown exceptional skill as well, and has proven she is ready." He contributed, looking at his own apprentice. He leaped down from the Tallrock and landed in front of the three.

"Antpaw. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" He asked. The apprentice boldly met his gaze.  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your Warrior name. From this day forwards you shall be known as Antpelt. Starclan honors your skill and courage and we welcome you as a full Warrior of Windclan." He touched his head to the young cats head and the newly named Antpelt licked his shoulder. He moved to the next.

"Emberpaw. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Emberpaw nodded, eyes sparking fire.  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Emberpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Emberfoot. Starclan honors your strength and fearlessness, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of Windclan." He rested his muzzle on the toms head and Emberfoot licked his shoulder before Onestar moved finally to his own apprentice, eyes gleaming.

"Willowpaw. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" He questioned. She shivered and looked up at him.  
"I do." He nodded.  
"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your Warrior name. Willowpaw from this day forward you shall be known as Willowclaw. Starclan honors your intelligence and your speed, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of Windclan." He rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder before he stepped back, nodding for the three to turn to their clan.

Without pause the clan erupted into joyful cheers.  
"Antpelt! Emberfoot! Willowclaw! Antpelt! Emberfoot! Willowclaw!" They yowled. Hollykit watched Onestar pad to his mate and happily press his forehead against Whitetail's for a moment before moving back to the base of Tallrock, facing the clan once more.

"Heatherkit, Harekit, Kestrelkit! Step forwards!" He called. The new Warriors quickly moved aside, taking their places among the Warriors, as the three kits scrambled forwards. They stopped in a line in front of Onestar, their heads and tails held high.

"These kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to be apprenticed. Harekit. From this day on until you receive your Warrior name, you shall be known as Harepaw. Tornear shall be your mentor. Tornear, you have shown exceptional bravery and dedication to your clan, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice." Harepaw turned and padded to Tornear, who met him half way and touched his nose to the apprentices, before the two sat side by side at the front of the clan.

"Heatherkit. From this day on until you have earned your Warrior name you shall be known as Heatherpaw. Crowfeather shall be your mentor. Crowfeather. You have proven your strength and your loyalty to your clan time and time again and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice." Hollykit frowned. Onestar's tone had hardened when he'd spoken of Crowfeather's loyalty and a few murmurs were heard among the crowd. But they died away as Crowfeather came forwards and touched his nose to his apprentice's, before sitting with her next to Tornear.

Finally Onestar turned to Kestrelkit.  
"Cats of Windclan. This young cat has chosen to follow a different path, and Barkface has accepted him as an apprentice. From this day forwards until he has earned his medicine-cat name, he shall be known as Kestrelpaw. Barkface, you are wise and a skilled healer and I expect you to teach Kestrelpaw all you know." Onestar meowed. Murmurs of surprise and happiness spread across the clearing. There had not been a new Medicine-cat in Windclan for many, many moons. Barkface was getting old. As the Medicine-cat and Kestrelpaw touched noses, and sat down the clan erupted into more cheers.

"Harepaw! Heatherpaw! Kestrelpaw! Harepaw! Heatherpaw! Kestrelpaw!" They chanted. Hollykit and Breezekit waved their stumpy tails excitedly and jumped up and down, cheering their former denmates names. Onestar looked on proudly at his kits. He spoke up once more.

"In accordance with our laws, the new Warriors must sit vigil tonight! The rest of you get something to eat and have a good rest!" He purred. And with that, the meeting broke up, and cats surrounded the new Warriors and apprentices, calling our congratulations. Breezekit ran over to Heather paw, and Hollykit looked up at Nightcloud. But her gaze was distracted. It was narrowed and locked onto Crowfeather. Hollykit frowed.  
"Momma?" She mewed. Nightcloud seemed to snap out of it and looked down at her daughter.  
"Yes Hollykit?" She questioned.  
"Are...Do you and dad hate each other?" She questioned. Nightcloud stared at her for a long moment then sighed and shook her head.  
"No little berry. It's...You'll understand when you're older." She blinked then smiled softly. "I'm very proud of you for protecting your brother earlier. That was very brave of you." She meowed.

Hollykit blinked. _I shouldn't have had to._ But she only smiled at her mother.  
"Thanks momma." She mewed, pressing into her thick fur. Nightcloud licked her head with a purr.

***/ᐠ-ᆽ-ᐟ\\***

The evening passed quietly, with the clan feasting together, sharing tongues, and then retreating to their dens as the soft orange glow of sunset stained the sky and cast long shadows over the camp. Nightcloud took Hollykit and Breezekit to the den not long after, and Hollykit felt a lonely pang. Whitetail had returned to the Warriors den and obviously Heatherpaw, Harepaw and Kestrelpaw were sleeping in the Apprentices den and Medicine-cat den respectively. Only Gorsetail lay curled in one of the nests, her belly gently rounded with kits. She was already asleep and snored very softly, the warm scent of mouse on her breathe. Hollykit peered once more out the den as her mother curled into their nest and Breezekit scrambled in and lay against her belly. Her green gaze was distant as she thought both of becoming an apprentice, and her mother and fathers quarrel. But she was interrupted from her thoughts by her mother's soft voice.  
"Hollykit. Come get some rest little berry." Hollykit turned to see her mothers soft sunset-orange eyes resting on her. She let out a soft purr and padded over, rubbing against her mother's chin before slipping into the nest next to Breezekit. She curled against him, and peered up at her mother who gently began licking her head and humming softly. Drowsily Hollykit sunk into sleep, the scent of heather and milk pulling her into soft dreams.

***/ᐠ-ᆽ-ᐟ\\***

Voices woke Hollykit. But she didn't open her eyes or lift her head. She kept them closed and pretended to sleep. It was her father's voice.  
"Nightcloud." He whispered. She felt Nightcloud shift, and imagined her lifting her head. Tension suddenly hung heavily in the air.  
"What do you want?" She whispered back, hardness in her tone.  
"I need to talk to you." Crowfeather whispered back.  
"Then talk."  
"Not here. Somewhere we can't be heard." He responded, a sense of urgency in his tone. Nightcloud must have sensed it to, for she shifted and Hollykit felt her sit up. After a long moment Nightcloud sighed.  
"Fine. This better be good." She growled softly.

"It's important." He told her. After another moment of hesitation she rose, and Hollykit heard her pawsteps cross the den. The sound of her fur brushing on the gorse branches of the den told Hollykit that she could open her eyes, so she did, peering after them. Curiosity burned in her belly, and she looked at Breezekit. But he was deeply asleep. He was a heavy sleeper and Hollykit knew it was hard to wake him. So she didn't try.

She rose to her paws and slipped from the den, peeking into the clearing. She could see her parents slipping through the camp entrance, and with dread realized the three new Warriors were on guard in the center of the clearing. And various Warriors lay asleep around the clearing under the wide open sky. The thought of getting caught or breaking a rule, like leaving camp terrified her. But...She had to follow her parents…Though she realized her dark pelt offered an advantage. She slipped from the den, practically pressing against the wall of the den, and slipping into the shadows of the camp barrier. She vanished as though she weren't there at all, her black pelt melting into the shadows. She moved around the outside of camp until she found a tiny hole in the barrier. There she carefully squeezed her body through...And like that she was on the outside of camp.

Her heart hammered in her chest, but she had to keep going...She slipped around the outside of camp until she reached the entrance to camp, and could pick up her parents scents, leading away up a hill...She followed, until she spotted them silhouetted against the dark sky at the top of a rise. She slunk closer, and took cover behind a large boulder, close enough that she could hear them.

"So? What does the gathering have to do with you being a fox heart to your own kits?" Nightcloud was hissing quietly. Crowfeather's ears flattened and he looked sideways at her before looking back up at the stars.  
"I saw Leafpool there...She pulled me away and…" He trailed away and Nightcloud stared at him, repulsion in her eyes. She recoiled slightly and his eyes widened.  
"No! It wasn't anything like that...She just told me...She told me something important." He meowed. Nightcloud seemed to relax a bit, but still stared at him warily, waiting for an answer. He took a deep breathe and looked at his paws.  
"Hollykit _is_ my daughter." He meowed slowly. Hollykit frowned in confusion. _Of course I'm your daughter. What are you meowing about?  
_ However Nightcloud had become very tense, the fur prickling along her spine.  
"And...Leafpool is her mother?" She growled very quietly. _What?_ Hollykit stared in horror and confusion at Nightcloud. _You're my mother!_ She wanted to wail it into the suddenly very silent darkness. Her fur fluffed out her and body was stiff with horror. Crowfeather was silent for a long time.  
"Yes. She had three kits...Her clan thinks the other two are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's. She didn't want to give up being a Medicine-cat. But when they were returning home after Leafpool kitted a blizzard hit, and Hollykit was separated from them. They didn't tell the clan, because they didn't want them to grieve for a cat they'd never even known existed. They searched for her apparently but couldn't find her. They assumed she was dead until Onestar announced he took in a kit Windclan found in the storm. So...Yes. Hollykit _is_ my daughter. With Leafpool…" He meowed very slowly, pain laced through each word he spoke. When he finished he stared at Nightcloud pleadingly.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake...I'm so sorry…I just haven't been able to...deal with this…" He rasped shakily. Hollykit was surprised to see him briefly looking so vulnerable. He was always so hard like stone. Now he looked lost.

Nightcloud was silent for a very long time, before she turned fiercely angry orange eyes up towards him.  
"She is _not_ a mistake. Don't you ever, _ever_ say that...You were a mousebrain...But what's done is done. And we _both_ have a beautiful daughter because of it. So never...regret it. I'm sorry I have been so hateful to you and her after everything...I was jealous. I loved you so much, even since we were young. I hated her because you always loved her more...Because you choose her. But you cannot hurt your kits like this. Hollykit and Breezekit are innocent. And they deserve a good father. A kind father who acts like he actually cares. You need to be there for them. Crowfeather. I will forgive you for everything...But if you truly want to prove you've moved on, then you need to act like it. Be a part of our family. That's all I ever wanted." Nightcloud meowed calmly and levelly. Crowfeather blinked at her, shock in his blue eyes.  
"You're not going to tell anyone?" He questioned. Nightcloud glared at him.  
"What? And lose the risk of losing my daughter. No. She is _mine_ now. She is Windclan through and through. I will never hurt her or her future with this knowledge." Nightcloud meowed fervently. Crowfeather blinked slowly.

"I'm so sorry Nightcloud...I should have...Been there more. I should have tried hard...I do love you. I do. And the kits...I was just. So afraid of allowing myself to get close anymore. So afraid of this being discovered. I couldn't lose the kits...Or you." He meowed very quietly. Nightcloud nodded slowly and after a hesitant moment she leaned against him and twined her tail with his. He seemed to relax greatly, finally allowing himself to lean into her embrace and stare up at the stars. They were calm. They were at peace.

But Hollykit was reeling. It was as though her entire world had come crashing down. She was half clan. Her mother was a Thunderclan cat. And a Medicine-cat no less...Anger at the Warrior code being broken and buried like dirt burned through her heart. Such a rage as had never been felt. How _dare_ they break the Warrior code...How dare….how dare...But then again. She'd have never been born…She wouldn't have an amazing mother, or this amazing clan, or her little brother…  
With an inaudible sigh, she relaxed and looked down at the tufted grass beneath her paws. Her claws were sunk into the dirt and she retracted them. So what if she was half clan? So what if her father had lied. So what if her mother was going to keep it a secret too? It wasn't her business. She was merely a product of such heinous behavior. For breaking their code, Starclan would judge them. And part of her hoped it would be without mercy...But she was her own cat. She had her own destiny to shape. She would not break the code. She would become the best Warrior in all the forest. And one day she would lead this clan that she so loved. She would not be like them. She would show them how to be a _real_ Warrior. This she swore.

And so, ears flat, eyes chips of green ice, and shoulders squared, she turned and stalked back to camp, slipping back in, and into the nursery without a sound. She closed her eyes. And didn't open them. Not even when her mother returned and curled around them. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep.  
 _  
Yes. One day they will all see._


End file.
